


The Real Deal

by chocoxlate



Category: Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, and food, no FT characters just powers, smol boy just wants a happy life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoxlate/pseuds/chocoxlate
Summary: 15 years ago, the first child of the king and queen was born. She was born at the end of her parent’s reign.Duke Andre Bourgeois and Lord Gabriel Agreste were scheming together. They’d have the royal family disposed of, and then they’d place Lord Bourgeois’s daughter in the place of the princess. Years later, they would have Lord Agreste’s son marry the “princess”. The real princess has now shown her face...





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm still new to this so please don't judge. (P.s don't mind my poor grammar skills).

Fire. 

There was fire everywhere. 

Lord Gabriel Agreste and Duke Bourgeois had finally overthrown France's rulers. They actually managed to burn down the small shack where his younger brother's family were hiding. Gabriel Agreste was feeling pretty good about himself. They could finally take the throne from the meek cook boy. I can't believe you father, thought Gabriel you actually gave the throne to Ian. He knew that Ian, the cook boy, was better at managing the kingdom but still he's the only son of his father. He actually killed his older brother 3 years ago so he would inherit the kingdom. He should have the right of being the king.

"DON'T LET ANYONE ESCAPE!" he roared " AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU KILL PRINCESS MARINETTE! END ALL THEIR OFFSPRING KING IAN’S ENTIRE WRETCHED FAMILY! LET’S TAKE BACK OUR KINGDOM !!!" 

The crowd roared in agreement.

Gabriel grinned as he heard the screams of terror and pain. This was a symphony to his ears. They brought this upon themselves, Gabriel thought to himself, if they had just given me the throne, I wouldn’t have to resort to it. His men were setting fire everywhere to annihilate the king and his family. He hated Ian because his father had chosen a meek cook boy to be the king over his own son! Just because he killed his older brother to get the throne.

He had to reclaim his rightful place.

Thankfully, he found a magical brooch that gave him special powers. This brooch was black and dark purple butterfly-shaped lapel.This special jewel known as a miraculous helped him in persuading the peasants to help him in his quest for agony and death. The purpose was to take heartbroken, sad, angry people and giving them powers to overcome the people who hurt them. After they had done this, they would be his slaves and do his bidding.

Just then he saw a woman and a man holding something, trying to escape.

He summoned Dark Cupid at his side.

“Cupid, see what’s going on with that woman. Bring her to me.”

“Of course, master.”

Dark Cupid flew at the speed of light and almost in an instant, they were brought to Gabriel.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Gabriel sneered. A wicked grin spread across his face

"Good job, Cupid. I knew you wouldn’t fail me.”

“Thank you, master. What should we with King Ian, Queen Maria, and their daughter Marinette? Should we have them executed?”

“Yes, they will be executed. But first I will talk to them.”

Gabriel looked at the cream colored hair, with a. Ian is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, cream-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines.

He also looked closely at the beautiful, deep blue colored haired queen. He never noticed that she had freckles. They both had bluebell eyes.

Before any of this happened, he was one of the many that fell in love with Queen Maria. She possessed an extremely voluptuous body, with large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. She was very beautiful. He had almost considered letting her go free, but she was an enemy.

“ Well your majesties, what brings you here?” Gabriel sneered.

" Gabriel Please don't do this.” Maria pleaded “ We can give you up to half of the kingdom, just don’t harm us.”

“ There’s no time for that anymore,” Gabriel taunted “ you should’ve given me the kingdom when my father handed over the crown to you. Now I will make you suffer.”

“ No Gabriel. Not if I have a say in this.” King Ian spoke with confidence “I challenge you to fight. Whoever wins will get the kingdom.”

“Challenge accepted. May the best man win.”

\---------------

 

Ian was shaken. When did Gabriel get miraculous?

“ I want to help “, Ian heard his wife beg. “ I can help you! Remember, we are two halves that make a whole! Please!”

“ No Maria. Stay put You have to protect Marinette.” 

“ No let her “, Gabriel jeered “ It will be more of a challenge. You will need all the help you can get.”

“Alright. But make sure you place Marinette in a safe place.”

Ian watched as Maria carefully placed their daughter in a tree, camouflaged with the leaves.

“ Stay safe my princess,” Maria said as she kissed her sleeping daughter’s head.

Ian started his transformation. Ian felt a change in his eyes, hands, and bone structure. He became encased by black light, and when it cleared, he has the mark of the black cat. His eyes now resemble cat eyes, he’s more flexible, and he has retractable claws. He also has a mark on his left ring finger that looks like a paw print has been branded into his skin.

Even after all this time, he still hasn't gotten used to the change. It was extremely painful. He also had a special secret superpower called the cataclysm, he could destroy anything with a touch of the cataclysm. The only reason why the cataclysm destroyed anything he touched was that it was bad luck in its purest form.

“ Are you ready?” Ian hollered to his wife “ We need to get out of here as fast as we can.”

\---------------

“ Almost sweetie,” Maria said with a smile. 

Maria transformed into the ladybug, The Lady of War with irises. After all, the ladybug was a symbol of luck. She was the exact opposite of chat noir. While his superpower was destroying everything he touched, hers was the power of creation. Her other secret power was when she summoned her lucky charm, she could see what she could use in a battle with her right eye. Her right eye had a ladybug spotted pupil. On her other eye had a black sclera and no pupil. Gone was the blue of her hair, and it was replaced by black with red tips. On her back, still throbbing painfully, were a pair of ladybug wings. That was the only catch. The pain was excruciating, but it was a small price to pay. 

 

“Alright. Since we are all transformed, let's fight.” Maria spoke with confidence. 

 

“ STONE HEART!” Gabriel bellowed “ I BECKON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE!”

Almost immediately, a monster made up entirely of rock came crashing down to his side. The monster had glowing neon yellow eyes. He had no other expression in his eyes except a burning desire for death. This monster was probably around 20 cubits tall. 

Maria was shaking with fear and in awe of this monster. The monster brought up a fist, intending to crush them to bits. Maria felt her entire body go numb as his hand came tumbling down. Luckily, cat noir came to her rescue just in time.

“You have the reflexes of a statue. ” Ian sighed. “If you're just going to stand there I suggest you go to protect Marinette.”

Why I have to go protect my daughter? Maria thought to herself I bet it's because he doesn't want me to have any fun. Why after this I'm going to wrap my hands against his scrawny little-

“MARIA!” Ian tumult“ THEY'RE HEADING FOR MARINETTE!”   
Sure enough, she saw Dark Cupid flying to where her baby daughter was laying, the leaves fell off and everyone could see her.

Using her yo-yo, Maria quickly threw it and it wrapped around Cupid's torso. Using her strength, she pulled him to the ground. She flew faster than she ever could to reach her daughter- partially because Dark Cupid was right at her heels. 

She finally reached her daughter, who was crying like crazy. Maria tried to calm her distressed daughter.

“HAHAHA I'VE GOT YOU NOW MY QUEEN!”

Dark Cupid reached for Marinette. She did the only thing she thought of. While his legs were open, she used her ladybug force and kicked him in the balls.  
.  
“AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!”Dark Cupid shrieked “ JEEZ WOMAN RIGHT IN THE GRAPES! DAMN! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A HARD KICK?!”

While he was busy laying on the floor in pain, Maria hid her daughter in a camouflaged blanket.   
She then rushed to help her husband who was getting his ass kicked by Stone Heart.

\---------------

Why did he think it was a good idea without ladybug? He was a vessel of bad luck. Ladybug gave him good luck and he took away her bad luck. Without her, bad luck followed him like a love-sick kitten. He barely had any strength to move. Stoneheart fist and his face were about to chat. At the last minute, ladybug came and saved him. 

“You have the reflexes of a statute.” She teased, poking her tongue at him.

“HA HA very funny,” he grumbled 

“ Have you noticed the way Stone Heart fights?” Ladybug interrogated him.

Cat noir thought for a while. He thought back to the painful memories of him getting beat up by Stoneheart. Especially the bone-crushing part when he almost squeezed the life out of him. He would've died if it hadn't have been for the Cataclysm. Almost immediately he touched with the cataclysm and he fell apart, he instantly rebuilt himself again. Then he used a stone fist to hit him again. after Then he noticed that he only used his left hand when he was beating cat noir up. 

“ Yeah. Stoneheart only used his left hand to spank me.” 

“ WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Ladybug burst out in laughter “ You got your ass spanked by a supervillain?! YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!!” 

“ Shut up will ya.” Cat Noir muttered

“DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!” Boomed Stoneheart  
They both totally forgot the was there. Damn we're screwed Ian thought to himself

“Dammit. I forgot about him” Ladybug groaned 

They were about to taste a knuckle sandwich. They braced themselves for the impact, but strangely it didn't come. Then they saw a blur of orange and black.

“ Hello fellow heroes.” a voice came 

“ Who are you?” Cat Noir demanded

“ I am the vixen superhero. My name is Volpina ”

Volpina wore an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands are black. On top of her head, stood two orange ears with white and black insides. The top of her hair is black and then ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white. She wore orange lipstick. The necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it is worn around her neck. Her outfit was orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist is an orange sash based off of a fox tail. The edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms have black lines, and her arms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot, printed on each. She had a faux tail hanging from the back. Her weapon is a flute staff. She had olive green eyes.

“ YES!” Cat Noir exclaimed, “ We have another member.”

“ Now careful Cat Noir. ” Ladybug warned “ We don't know who she is. For all, we know she could be working for Hawkmoth.”

“I can assure you that I'm not with that son of a-”

“ How are we so sure?” Ladybug demanded, “What are your superpowers?” 

Wow, cat noir hasn't ever seen ladybug like this. She looked angry and annoyed. He could tell that ladybug was trying to prove her wrong. Why was she like this? She has serious trust issues. If someone is trying to help you gladly accept their help without question, dammit.

“ I am super powerful. I am the strongest superhero in the entire world, and with this flute, I can create anything”

“ Then let me see what you can create.” Ladybug requested.

“Well alright, If you insist,” Volpina smirked.

\--------------

There's something wrong with this superhero. But Ladybug can't exactly put her hand on it. She seems like the heroes she and cat noir are same but she also seems very different. Especially since her costume seems very- 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cat Noir screaming in awe.

“LB YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS! VOLPINA IS AWESOME!”

Ladybug lifted her eyes to the battle scene. Her jaw almost hit the ground. What she saw was Volpina, single-handedly, bringing down the giant rock Goliath with this huge sword. She watched as Stoneheart was begging for mercy. She was about to apologize to Volpina about doubting her but something caught her eye. Stoneheart didn't really seem as he was in pain - like he was just acting. Were they scheming together?

Ladybug shook those thoughts out of her head. She was doing them a favor and she should be appreciated for it. 

When Volpina was done with Stone Heart, he de-transformed into a commoner. She remembered this man as the Bruel father if her memory served her right.

“Was that impressive enough for you?” 

“ I could've done that myself,” Ladybug huffed.” Stop showing off.’

“ Jeez Ladybug,” Cat Noir asserted “ She’s on our side cut her some slack.”

“ I don’t trust her,” Ladybug retorted “ Tell me Volpina, When did you discover that you had powers?”

“ I found out a long time ago.”

“ How long ago?”

“ That doesn’t matter, right now.” declared Volpina “All that matters right now is that we have to find Hawk moth.”

“ Right,” Cat Noir said, “ come on LB have a little faith.”

“ Alright.”

“Try to keep up” Volpina bragged “ I'm super fast, so try not to get lost.” 

“ Shut up.” Ladybug retorted “ can we wait for a second I have to get Marinette. ”

“Fine but make it quick,” Volpina said.

Ladybug searched for Marinette. Oh crap, Ladybug thought to herself I hid her so well that I can't even find her. What if someone found her and took her away? Which kind of mother loses her own child? I'm a terrible mother.

Luckily Marinette started crying. Oh thank God, she's safe. She quickly took Marinette and flew off to where Volpina and Cat Noir were.

“ Took you long enough.” Leered Volpina.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

They were running across the woods, Well Ladybug was flying and holding her while Cat Noir and Volpina were running. She's actually pretty fast Ladybug admitted to herself. She almost seems as she knows exactly where we're going.

“Hey Volpina, you seem to know exactly where we're going.”

“ Thanks to my super strong smell, I can sniff him a mile away,” Volpina smirked

Ladybug kept her mouth shut. She wanted to trust Volpina especially after what she did for them. But she couldn't help but have a sneaky suspicion about her. Especially since she claimed to smell him. How does she know his scent? Unless she had previously been with him to have smelled him. Maybe they were scheming something together.

“ Hey, Volpina could you stop for a moment?” Ladybug requested.“ Hey Cat Noir, doesn't Volpina seem suspicious?”

“How do you mean?”

“ Well, she can only know how he smells if she was previously with him, right?”

“ Ladybug, just calm down, ” Cat Noir said annoyed “ She helped us up to this moment. Can't you at least try to be grateful?”

“Shut up!” Volpina commanded “ He's right here. ”

“Alright Hawk moth, let's have round two!” Cat Noir said, clearly over confident.

“Don't get too cocky Kitty.” Ladybug warned.

“ Good job Volpina. I knew you wouldn't let me down ” Hawk moth announced

\---------------

Hawk moth watched as Cat Noir opened his mouth so wide.

“How could you betray us like that Volpina?” questioned Cat Noir, “ I thought we could trust you. ”

“I told you Cat Noir .” Lady bug sighed “ If you had just listened to me, none of this would've happened.”

“ Oh poor kitty- cat.” Volpina jeered in a fake I'm- so-sorry voice “In my defense, you should have listened to Ladybug. You know her better. Here's a life lesson, never trust a stranger over a close ally.”

“ Enough chit-chat. ” Gabriel stated “Volpina, finish them. ”

“With pleasure, hawk moth. ”

Then Volpina played her flute and started chasing around Ladybug and Cat Noir with a giant sword. Then Volpina hit Ladybug with the sword.

“Ladybug NOOO!” Cat Noir cried “ watch out!”

Ladybug just looked when she was hit. Everything looked as it was going in slow motion. Cat Noir could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes burned with tears.

To his, and everyone’s surprise, The sword broke on Ladybug’s head.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS VOLPINA?!” Hawkmoth screamed.

“ I-I don’t know,” Volpina stuttered.

“How could you let me down like this?” Hawkmoth cried “For this betrayal, you will die.”

To their surprise and horror, Hawkmoth started curling his hands into a fist and Volpina started choking. Her flute was playing a death song.

“M-master please, s-spare me,” Volpina begged 

“It’s too late for that now,” Hawk moth said, “You’ve let me down greatly, and for that, you will be punished by death.”

“Hawk moth stop that!” Ladybug cried “ She’s on your own damn side! Cut her some slack.”

“It’s surprising that you would fend for your enemy,” Hawk moth sneered “If I was you, I would be cheering that my enemy has died.”

“That’s because we’re nothing like you!” Cat Noir vociferated “We treat everyone the same, whether friend or foe no one should lose their life!”

Hawkmoth saw tears welling up in Volpina’s eyes. He could see as her expression turned from hate to love. He could see the compassion for the enemy and how she deeply wished she could change. It was revolting. He needed to end it as soon as possible.

“Lady of War and the Black Cat, I am so very sorry for handing you over to this fool. I hope you can forgive me.” Volpina implored.

With a fist, he finally ended it all. The life was sucked out of Volpina.

‘HAWK MOTH, YOU LITTLE SHIT! Ladybug shrieked “SHE WAS ON YOUR DAMN TEAM!” 

“I have no place on my team for the weak and kind” Hawk moth barked. “Those who are weak and compassionate always fail. That’s how my brother died to my hand.”

“Enough talk,” growled Cat Noir “You’re really getting on my nerves, let’s just end this quickly.”

“As you wish. DARK CUPID, I SUMMON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE!”

Almost immediately, Dark Cupid was at his side once again. Hawkmoth had to leer. Dark Cupid had a burning desire for death as well. 

“Attack them!”

“Of course, master.”

He watched as Dark Cupid picked for the deadliest arrows in his collection. He really does please me. The reason why is that he just picked the arrow with the Botulinum toxin. Just a nanogram can kill a full human being. You can only get this poison if you pay a large sum money.

He was delighted as he saw the faces of fear cross Ladybug and Cat Noir’s face.

“B-botulinum toxin?’ Cat Noir shook with fear “Y-you wouldn’t really d-do that. W-would you?”

“I killed my older brother to get the throne didn’t I ?” Hawk moth grinned unethically. “I will do anything to get the throne to myself.”

“You are so-so corruptive, disdainful, hateful, heinous- everything bad. You are the devil himself.” Ladybug said infuriated 

“Mon Dieu you say it like it’s a bad thing,” Hawk moth said.

“You are so sinful!” Cat Noir exclaimed, “No wonder why you didn't get the throne!”

Hawk moth felt a bitterness rise up in him. How dare that vessel of bad luck, say that right his face? Who does he think he his? After all this, he was going to make him die a long and painful death.

\---------------

Cat Noir knew he had made a mistake. Especially after he saw that look of wrath crossed his face. Ladybug gave him a slight nudge in his ribs. When his eyes met hers, he knew he was in trouble. Now, look, stupid. He’s tens times madder now Ladybug mouthed. When this is all over, I think I need to give you a spanking.

“DARK CUPID, ANNIHILATE THEM!”

“As you wish, master.”

Then an acid arrow came flying between them. It missed them by an inch. Cat Noir could feel the wind as it passed him and Ladybug.

“Ladybug!” Cat Noir cried “ Get Marinette to a safe place.”

“Right.”

Cat Noir could finally breathe properly when he saw that Ladybug was running away with Marinette. But now he had to worry about himself. He was up against someone who had the most poisonous toxin in the world. 

Dark Cupid eyed him closely and stretched his bow. He was about to let go when something caught his eye.

“Oh, I see what’s happening here.” Dark Cupid mocked “You’re trying to let your wife escape with your baby while you can die here. Trying to be the man of the house right? Well, that plan is not going to work. After I kill them, you’ll be so depressed that you’ll kill yourself. Or maybe you’ll be so sad that you will have no energy to fight because your lucky charm isn’t here with you .”

Dark Cupid then flew fast to catch up to Maria and Marinette. Cat Noir ran to them. 

Suddenly, Dark Cupid stopped and aimed. Cat Noir ran as fast as he could. Ladybug turned her head and ran to him. 

\---------------

NO! I can’t let him do this.

It was almost too late. Cat Noir had run in front of the arrow and used himself as a human shield. Ladybug flew to him. His transformation began to wear off. Thankfully, because of his transformation, he didn’t die on the spot but he was slowly dying.

Ladybug cradled him in her arms. She was sobbing so hard. She examined his wounds. If God let me have mercy, then please let me stay right here, she thought. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Her entire body felt numb.

He had blood dripping off the corners of his mouth. The rest of him seemed normal until she saw the arrow. This poison was eating off his flesh. The hole was getting bigger and bigger by the second. He looked up at her and smiled 

“Smile, dear ... it suits you better.” 

“Please d-don’t leave me.”

“There’s nowhere you could go without me. Ladybug- Maria, I love you.”

He kissed her tenderly and smiled again. He rubbed the tears in her eyes. Then his hand fell. 

“NOOOOOO!”

Then her voice turned into a whisper. 

“Please kitty, I need you. We are two halves that make a whole.”

Everything seemed so gloomy as if the earth had chosen to share her sorrow. 

She wished she was strong enough to use her healing powers to revive him. She was never strong enough to do this herself. For her entire life had been with him. 

She was still shaking with tears. She remembered all the things they did together. Their first meeting under the big chestnut tree as teenagers. She remembered when he proposed to her. She remembered their marriage and how happy he looked. Also, the look when they had Marinette. How did such a perfect and happy life lead to this?

 

She examined his wounds. He had blood dripping off the corners of his mouth. The rest of him seemed normal until she saw the arrow. This poison was eating off his flesh. The hole was getting bigger and bigger by the second. She hugged the lifeless body in her arms like it was her last life support.

“Oh, how sad.” Dark Cupid said in a sarcastic sad voice “Did your hubby wubby die? How the agony! Oh, the pain!’’ He mocked.

She was angry. No angry was an understatement. She felt so much rage that the devil was probably jealous. Then something new sparked in her. It was like a magic power had just been triggered.

She saw all the rocks in front of her fly up. She felt a barrier protect her from any arrow. Dark Cupid looked shocked and fearful. Then he shot three more arrows. They all broke before they reached her. She felt her hair fly up. This burning rage was the exact opposite of what her powers were. 

Dark Cupid looked so scared.

“ W-why are your eyes like that? They’re all red. Just red. No spots or anything. Bloodred.”

“ Consider yourself lucky,” Ladybug said “You’re one of two people that have brought this out of me. This is called the destructive rage bug. All I will do now is make sure you die a really painful death.”

“I-I’ve heard tales of this form of the l-ladybug. This ladybug will s-stop at nothing- absolutely nothing to get revenge.” Dark Cupid stammered.

“Oh? You know this form? I’m surprised.” Ladybug said.

Ladybug put a protective force field around Marinette. She couldn’t bear to see another loved one die before her very eyes. She then put a force field around the desolate body of her husband, to be properly buried.

She then relinquished her destructive form and pulled out a golden key.

“I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE NINE DRAGON SONS, SONS OF THE DRAGON KING!” Ladybug bellowed.

These dragons were from the celestial world. Ladybug could summon them using a special golden key. She got these keys as a gift from her trip to China. These dragons were 

The Qiuniu, (Hybrid of cow and dragon) a creature that likes music.  
The Yazi, (Hybrid of wolf and dragon) a creature that likes to fight, is aggressive.  
The Chaofeng, (Hybrid of goat and dragon) a creature that likes to climb and eat.  
The Pulao (Hybrid of dog & dragon) a creature that likes to scream.  
The Suanni, (Hybrid of lion and dragon) a creature that likes to sit down.  
The Bixi, (Hybrid of turtle and dragon) a creature with a large shell able to carry heavy objects,  
The Bi'an, (Hybrid of tiger and dragon) a creature that likes litigation.   
The Baxia, (Hybrid of snake and dragon) a creature that likes to drink water.  
The Chiwen (Hybrid of fish and dragon) a creature that likes swallowing all evil influences.

They were big, long scaly reptiles with a wingspan of 15 cubits They had long, sharp horns. Fire came out of their noses. They had milky white eyes. They had horrible claws and teeth. They were separated into two groups. The Yazi, Pulao, Bi’an, and Chiwen were the ones with flaming red scales. The second group consisted of The Qiuniu, Suanni, Baxia, and Chaofeng. These dragons were a little more calming. They had blue scales. Except for Bixi. He was a bright emerald green. According to their color, that was the color of fire that was spewing out of their noses. 

“Alright,” Ladybug said, “I only need the dragons that can help me punish this man for his sins.”

“Then what’s the point of calling us all?” Yazi snarled.

“Well, the key only lets me summon the nine of you. It’s not like I can call one of you at a time, but I can send you back.” Ladybug said rolling her eyes.

“Would you quit with the attitude both of you?” Suanni said “You two need to stop quarreling. We are subjects to her power remember? We signed a contract.”

“The Yazi is a subject to no one.”

“Alright fine,” Ladybug said “I just need you, Chiwen, Pulao, and Bi’an. The rest of you can go back.”

“She never uses us.” The others murmured 

A loud sigh came then a cloud of smoke came.

“You have a very nice body, Ms. Maria. If Ian’s dead then I could marry you.” Chiwen suggested.

She gave him such a cold look that it made him shut up.

Ladybug heard a sound of someone walking. She sensed this person’s magic energy.

“Who goes there!”

“What nice groups of weaklings you’ve got there.”

She knew who this was.

“Hawkmoth,” She growled

“EXCUSE ME?!” Yazi thundered “YAZI IS NO WEAKLING, UNLIKE YOU COCKY MORTAL!”

‘I’ll have you know that my powers exceed yours.” Hawk moth said foolishly

Almost immediately, Yazi surrounded him in a ball of flames.These flames worked on concentration. If he let something distract him (which was very often) then Hawk moth would be released. Hawkmoth screamed in pain.

“Don’t get too cocky Hawk moth,” Ladybug smirked “These are the sons of the dragon king. They will obliterate anyone who gets in my way.”

“Why would they care for you?” Hawk moth questioned

“You bastard,” Chiwen growled “She is our celestial master. She has a very nice body can’t you see it? For this insult, you will pay dearly.”

He’s a pervert but whatever will make him get into the game is fine by me.

“Yazi, annihilate him.” Ladybug said.

“No need to tell me twice.”

“AAAGGGHHH! STOP, PLEASE!”

“NEVER!” Yazi said, “I’m having too much fun.”

“In that case, I CALL UPON STORMY WEATHER!”

Almost immediately a small girl with an ombre colored blue to white parasol. Her hair was purple and baby blue with white strands pulled back into two long pigtails. Her dress was purple with a lightning bolt in the middle.

Yazi got distracted and let Hawkmoth down.

“You think you can beat me with a child?” Yazi scoffed.

“Don’t underestimate her,” Ladybug notified “there may be more to her than meets the eye.”

The girl grinned. She opened her parasol.

“Heavens, open unto me and grant me rain!”

All of a sudden, rain came pouring down on them. Lightning struck the earth.

Ladybug yelped. She could feel the electricity radiating off that bolt.

“That was a close one,” Stormy weather grinned “I’m surprised that you weren’t electrified.”

“Enough chatter,” Ladybug said, “Pulao, do your thing.”

“With pleasure,” Pulao said grinning “cover your ears.”

There was no need to tell Ladybug twice. Once she had listened to his scream and she had almost become deaf if not for her healing powers.

The loud scream was a mixture of a dragon’s roar, a lion’s roar and the roar you make when you stub your smallest toe on the royal throne.

Stormy weather winced hard and tried to cover her ears. When Pulao was done, Ladybug took one good look at her. Her eyes wide open her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth gave her a somewhat deranged appearance. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look.

She took a bow and said 

“I am sorry master, but I have to be going now.”

Then she opened her parasol and a gust of wind came. She flew off into the starry night.

“Stormy weather,” Hawkmoth cried “I gave yo your powers, so I can take them back. COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR RACE YOUR DEATH!”

He snapped his fingers and she fell into the trees.

“Suanni go find her and bring her to me.” Ladybug instructed. 

“Aye, ma’am.”

Hawkmoth finally realized that he had been defeated and fell to his knees to beg.

“I accept defeat. You have defeated all the villains that I can summon. Since you are also a summoning mage, you can see right through me. I have caused so much sorrow, and I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I need to atone for my mistakes.”

He took a sword, intending to kill himself but Ladybug stopped him.

“Don’t kill yourself,” Ladybug said “Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how great the mistake. Please, there’s another way to make amends. Remember, you have a four-month-old son, Adrien, and a wife. If you leave, he won’t have a father and probably will end up as a peasant.”

“What did I do to deserve such a forgiving person like you? Thank you so very much. I vow to never allow hate to take place in my heart.”

She didn’t know why, but she was liking this new Hawkmoth- well most of her. She had this sneaky suspicion. She then remembered that everyone can change. She remembered that she was originally a bad person until Cat Noir saved her from herself. He reintroduced the meaning of life to her. She felt a lump in her throat and tears burning in her eyes.

“Ladybug wait!”

Ladybug turned her head and her entire body.

“Yes, Hawk-

Her eyes went wide. She felt a sword being thrust in her chest. She saw blood everywhere. Her legs felt like jelly, unable to hold her up. She fell to the ground. Everything was hazy. She felt completely numb. She felt a liquid coming out of her mouth, dripping down to her chin.

“Long live the queen.” Hawkmoth sneered.

The dragons flew to her side. They all seemed to be in shock.

“YOU BASTARD!” Yazi screeched “I’M GONNA TEAR YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR ENTRAILS!”

“N-no Yazi leave him alone.” Ladybug said

“What happened?”

“What will happen to us?”

“I never got to see her without- 

“SHUT UP CHIWEN!” Yazi screamed while punching Chiwen.

“Our master is dying and all you can think of is her like that?! Very shameful.” Pulao said shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Chiwen said sheepishly while rubbing the sore spot.

Ladybug turned her head.

“P-please, I beg of you,” Maria stammered “I want to ... make one l-last contract.”

“Of course master,” Bi’an said, “Please, what are your last wishes?”

“I w-want you t-to protect my dear *cough* Marinette. Please don’t let anything... happen to her. P-promise me that when she figures out who she is, promise me you’ll be there with her.”

“Yes, master.” They said in unison.

“Thank you.” Ladybug said as she rolled over and the last of her breath came out.

Sniffling they went back into the Celestial World.

\---------------

Oh what a glorious day, Hawkmoth thought First I kill Ian and his wife now I’ll claim the throne.

A baby’s cry was heard.

“Oh, I almost forgot about you, princess.”

He took up a sword, intending to stab her but stopped. She was cooing in his eyes. She looked so precious. He didn’t want to kill her, but if he didn’t she would overthrow him. He couldn’t do it himself so he summoned his ruthless ally.

“Roger-cop,” He beckoned “Come kill princess Marinette.”

Roger-cop came and looked at him.

“Are those your final wishes?” 

“Yes, but don’t kill her in front of me.”

Dear God, forgive me for this sin. But this is what has to be done.

“Bring back her entrails.”

“Of course master,” Roger-cop said as he sped through the night.

\---------------

He took out his sword to kill her but he couldn’t. She was too cute and he could never forgive himself if he killed her. Besides, he had a daughter who was only a month older than the princess. 

He knew what to do. He was going to kill a rabbit, give master Hawkmoth the rabbit’s entrails and give Marinette to the bakers who recently had a miscarriage.

He quickly executed his plan and by the crack of dawn, he was knocking at the house of the bakers.

A short woman opened the door. She had long black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes. Her name was Sabine. Her eyes widen at the sight of him.

“S-sir Roger-Cop!” the woman stuttered “What brings you here? I-I mean please come in.”

“Thank you.”

A tall man with a large build came out of the bakery. He had brown hair and green eyes. He went by the name of Thomas DuPain the third. At the sight of the knight, he bowed down.

“Good day my Lord,” he said, “What brings you here to this humble household?”

“I have come here on a mission. You recently had a miscarriage, right?”

They silently nodded.

“I am sorry to hear that, but you can have a second chance. Here is the princess Marinette. Take good care of her and make sure no one knows that she’s the princess. Tell everyone that she’s the daughter that nobody knew.”

“Of course my Lord, but why did you bring her here?” Tom said as he gazed at the sleeping infant.

“I was supposed to kill her, but I didn’t have the heart to do so. She will take back her kingdom someday. Until that day, keep her safe.” 

“Of course. Thank you for your kindness. Now I won’t be called a shame.” Sabine said dabbing at tears.

“You’re welcome.” 

\---------------

When Gabriel was home, he called for Duke André Bourgeois. An hour and a half later, Duke Bourgeois came with that white carriage and his favorite horse Duusu.

“It seems that we have a problem. The royal family had a daughter, didn’t they?”

“Yes they had one, but Sir Roger-cop has taken care of that. What’s the problem?”

“Well since they had a daughter, shouldn’t they expect their princess to be a girl? So, instead of your son, Adrien, it should be my daughter, Chloé.” André suggested.

“Well, I overthrew the royal family, so my family should be the royal ones.”

“I have an idea,” André said “My daughter will pretend to be the princess, and they will get married. What do you think about that?”

“That is a splendid plan. Just make sure that ‘princess’ Chloé doesn’t know that she isn’t the true queen. Also, she shouldn’t know about the ladybug powers.”

“Alright.”

Gabriel grinned. Everything was falling into the plan.

Just as Duke Bourgeois began to leave, there was a knock at the door. Sir Roger-cop was standing there, holding a bag.

He came in and opened the bag of entrails. They were wonderfully disgusting. Now he knew that he didn’t have to worry about the real princess foiling his plans.

“Good work Roger-cop. Come take your reward of ten bags of silver.”

“Thank you,” Roger-cap said, “your kind gesture is greatly appreciated.”

“No thank you. Have a wonderful day.”


End file.
